


Coup de soleil

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [232]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Burns, Fluff and Angst, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Raphaël aurait dû savoir que le soleil ne lui ferait pas de pitié.





	Coup de soleil

Coup de soleil

Raphaël serra les dents alors qu'il avançait prudemment et lentement, préservant son corps de plus de douleur, rester aussi longtemps au soleil sans protection ou t-shirt avait été l'une de ses plus belles erreurs. Ses épaules lui brûlaient et chaque mouvement avec (dont beaucoup d'actions basiques) lui faisait horriblement mal et une sale chaleur se répandait dans ses muscles. Il aurait dû savoir que le soleil de Madrid était bien différent de celui de Lille ou de Lens... Être invité à passer l'après-midi avec les autres chez Karim lui avait semblé une bonne idée, mais il aurait dû être plus fin sur le coup, ça allait beaucoup l'handicaper pour la suite de la saison au Real... Raphaël connaissait bien évidemment pas en plus la propriété de Benzema, et au lieu de lui demander où était sa salle de bain, il cherchair comme un abruti dans toutes les pièces de la maison pour une crème apaisante pour sa pauvre peau brûlée.

Quand Varane trouva finalement une salle de bain pas occupée par des joueurs en train de flirter et plus, il s'auto-réconforta en se saisissant de la crème qui le sauverait momentanément de sa douleur, ouvrant le pot et s'en mettant sur les mains pour s'en couvrir les épaules et le dos. La tâche était plutôt complexe en vue de toute l'étendue à couvrir et du manque de précision auquel il devait faire face sans personne pour se repérer... Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, Cristiano arriva dans la pièce, fixant directement sa main se perdant dans son dos pour apaiser les brûlures, Raphaël devait être ridicule ainsi...

''Besoin d'aide ?'' Ronaldo lui demanda en s'approchant

''S'il te plaît...'' Raphaël grimaça alors qu'il venait malencontreusement bouger ses épaules pour reposer le pot sur le bord de l'évier

''Assis-toi sur le bord de la baignoire, je vais m'occuper de ça.'' Raphaël s'exécuta en soupirant, il aurait préféré que personne ne le voit ainsi mais ça aurait pu être pire

''Merci...'' Cristiano commença à étaler de la crème sur son corps, prenant alors sa succession

''Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air d'avoir mal, j'ai bien fait de te suivre. Tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas bon de garder ce genre de coup de soleil secret.''

''Je... Désolé, je le sais en plus... C'était stupide de ma part, mais je crois... Je crois que j'avais peur de le dire.'' Raphaël ne savait pas pourquoi un léger rougissement avait teint ses joues, c'était encore plus ridicule pour lui

''Rapha, on est tes coéquipiers, je suis ton ami, on n'allait pas se moquer de toi pour un coup de soleil !''

Raphaël sourit malgré le rougissement qui continuait d'envahir ses joues, il était encore tellement jeune par rapport à Cristiano, il n'était pas vraiment surpris de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à son aîné. Quand Cristiano eut fini de l'aider, il se releva et ils se sourirent doucement, la situation lui semblait quand même être ridicule... ''Rendez-vous dehors !'' Ronaldo lui tapota la tête avant de partir, Raphaël étouffa un rire pour simplement lui répondre qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt. Il avait moins mal maintenant.

Fin


End file.
